Jalousie
by FFelinna
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke se rapprochent mais ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde... Narusasu, attention lemon!


  
**Auteur : FFelinna   
Adresse email : ffelinnavoila.fr   
Titre : Jalousie   
Genre : yaoi, plus ou moins sérieux, mimi   
Base : Naruto   
  
Disclaimer : regarde partout dans sa chambre Bon ben les persos de Naruto sont pas à moi mais je désespère pas...   
Fic kiriban pour Riel chirie de moua XD avec du retard je sais... Enfin j'espère qu'elle va te plaire :p !   
Ils ont vieilli un peu dans la fic, ça tourne vers 16-17 ans, mais ils sont encore genins (bouuuh les cancres XD XD)   
  
Jalousie**  
  
Naruto soupira en s'allongeant dans l'herbe douce près de Sasuke et Sakura. Kakashi et les trois autres professeurs avaient décidés d'emmener leurs élèves en excursion nocturne, notamment pour observer les étoiles.  
  
Ils s'étaient donc tous installés sur une petite colline d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir le village et les genins écoutaient distraitement les sensei leur parler.   
  
- Les ninjas ont pour habitude d'observer fréquemment les étoiles, tout d'abord parce qu'elles permettent de se diriger en cas de missions de nuit, mais aussi parce que pour certains shinobis, elles peuvent nous prédire l'avenir.   
  
Neji eu un reniflement méprisant et se tourna sur le côté, remarquant au passage que Lee effeuillait une marguerite en murmurant, le regard posé sur Sakura qui faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer.  
Hinata tentait de réveiller Kiba qui s'était endormi alors que Shino s'amusait avec des papillons de nuit qui voletaient autour de lui. Sasuke lui, observait le ciel, les yeux dans le vague, tandis qu'Ino et Shikamaru se faisaient chambrer par Choji qui les avaient surpris main dans la main.  
  
- Mon cours vous intéresse ou pas ?  
  
Les genins regardèrent Gai, et hochèrent la tête plus ou moins sincèrement, ce qui sembla convenir au juunin.  
  
- Bien je reprends, on attribue une étoile à chaque nouveau-né, pour déterminer celle-ci, il suffit simplement d'observer quelle est l'étoile la plus lumineuse le jour de la naissance.   
- Mais monsieur, cela veut dire qu'il peut y avoir plusieurs personnes pour une seule et même étoile ?   
- Non. Un cas pareil ne s'est jamais produit, en tout cas, pas à ma connaissance. C'est un peu comme si chaque étoile choisissait son propriétaire...   
- Et en quoi cela a-t-il une incidence sur la personne ?   
- Très simple Sasuke. Une fois qu'on la connaît, elle peut nous renseigner sur notre avenir. Et il est courant de dire que la mort survient lorsque l'astre s'éteint.   
- ...  
  
Ino regarda le ciel puis Shikamaru avant de tourner la tête vers Asuma.   
  
- Comment on sait laquelle est la notre ?  
- Hum on ne pourra pas tester ça ce soir, étant donné qu'il faut que vous soyez seuls. Si on le faisait maintenant, nos étoiles brilleraient toutes en même temps et il serait impossible de les différencier.   
- Asuma a raison, nous vous avons réunis pour vous apprendre tout d'abord les constellations.   
  
La plupart des élèves se firent plus attentifs mais quelques uns haussèrent les épaules. Naruto, passionné au début, ne s'intéressait plus vraiment au cours et préférait jouer avec la main de Sasuke qui le regardait faire, amusé.   
Les deux garçons étaient un peu à l'écart des autres, partiellement cachés des professeurs. Le blond, qui était allongé sur le ventre de l'Uchiha, s'amusait maintenant à suivre les plis du vêtement de son ami, sentant ses abdominaux se contracter sous la caresse légère. Il décida finalement de récupérer la main qui essayait de l'empêcher de le chatouiller et recommença à mêler ses doigts aux siens, remontant un peu son visage à la hauteur de celui du brun.   
  
- Bras de fer chinois !  
  
Les bras posés sur le torse de Sasuke, Naruto plaça leurs mains de façon à pouvoir commencer le jeu, le sharingan le laissant faire, un sourire doux accroché à ses lèvres.   
  
- Si on vous dérange, il faut le dire hein.  
  
Les deux genins sursautèrent et Naruto se remit aussitôt en position assise.   
  
- Désolé.  
  
Sasuke se releva lui aussi, clignant des yeux. Il avait cru voir Kakashi lui lancer un regard mauvais mais finalement haussa les épaules et laissa tomber pour se concentrer sur le cours.   
  
- Bien je vous disais donc d'observer un peu le ciel et d'essayer de déterminer les constellations. Sasuke, Naruto, rapprochez-vous, ça vous permettra de mieux écouter le cours...   
  
Les deux concernés grognèrent légèrement mais Kurenai les interrompit aussitôt.   
  
- Tiens c'est drôle, finalement ne bougez pas tous les deux et regardez au-dessus de vous.   
- Hein ?   
  
La jeune femme se leva, manquant le regard désapprobateur de l'argenté et s'adressa aux élèves.   
  
- Vous voyez la constellation juste au dessus d'eux ? Celle qui regroupe ces dix étoiles...   
  
Les adolescents acquiescèrent.   
  
- Quelqu'un peut me dire laquelle c'est ?   
- La constellation des amants.   
  
Kurenai se tourna vers Sasuke, le sourire aux lèvres.   
  
- C'est exact. Peux-tu me dire aussi la légende qui y est attachée ?   
  
Il allait répondre quand Naruto l'interrompit.   
  
- On raconte que la constellation se déplace constamment, de manière à se retrouver toujours au dessus de deux personnes qui nourrissent des sentiments forts l'une envers l'autre, soit pour veiller sur leur bonheur, soit pour les aider à le connaître.   
- Exact.   
  
Les autres adolescents fixaient le blond, quelque peu étonnés et celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de leur balancer une vanne.   
  
- J'étais ptete pas doué à l'académie mais niveau astronomie je suis imbattable !   
- Dobe...   
  
Sakura regarda ses deux coéquipiers et se mit à sourire lentement.   
  
- C'est marrant que vous vous soyez retrouvés tous les deux en dessous...   
  
Les deux garçons rougirent en simultané mais ne purent rien dire Kakashi avait prit la parole.   
  
- Allons Sakura, ne dis pas de bêtises... cette légende est fausse de toute façon.   
- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, rappelle-toi ce qui s'était passé avec Iruka.   
- Kurenai, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.   
  
La froideur de sa voix fit perdre son sourire à la jeune femme qui le regarda se lever.   
  
- Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui je vais me coucher. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, il n'y aura pas d'entraînement demain.   
- Héééé mais pourquoi ?   
  
L'argenté regarda trente secondes le blond s'exciter tout seul et disparu dans un nuage de fumée, laissant une atmosphère lourde s'installer à sa place.   
  
- Je me demande ce qu'il lui a prit...   
- Bah laisse Asuma, Kakashi a jamais été très net de toute façon...   
- Bon les jeunes, il est temps d'aller vous coucher !   
  
Les genins protestèrent un peu mais prirent le chemin du retour, avant de se séparer pour rentrer chez eux. Seuls restaient Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino et Kiba qui habitaient du même côté du village.   
Ils marchèrent un peu, discutant du comportement de leurs professeurs en profitant du calme de la nuit.   
  
- Je me demande pourquoi il a réagit comme ça...   
- Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas... heu...   
- Quoi ?   
- Non j'ai rien dit...   
- Mais...   
- J'ai parlé trop vite, désolée.   
  
Sakura arrivait devant chez elle et elle les salua avant qu'ils n'aient pu lui demander plus de précisions.   
Les quatre amis continuèrent leur route jusqu'à ce que Naruto s'écarte à son tour.   
  
- Bon je vais me dépêcher, Iruka doit m'attendre aussi...   
- Iruka ?   
- Ben oui, vous saviez pas ? C'est mon tuteur...   
- Ca explique pas mal de choses.   
- Hey !!   
- Naruto.   
  
Le blond se stoppa en entendant son prénom et se tourna vers Sasuke qui l'avait attrapé par la manche.   
  
- Vu que demain, y'a pas d'entraînement... ça te dirait de venir à la maison ?   
  
Le brun rosit légèrement en voyant les sourires goguenards de Kiba et Ino et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner contenance.   
  
- D'accord. A quelle heure ?   
- Ben après manger, vers 14h00... ça te va ?   
- Ouais, à demain alors !   
  
Naruto regarda Ino et Kiba puis Sasuke, qui semblait hésiter. Finalement, le sharingan se mit à rougir encore plus mais s'approcha de son ami pour l'embrasser furtivement sur la joue, lui refilant par la même occasion les magnifiques tâches pivoines qui ornaient ses pommettes.   
  
- A demain.   
- ...   
- Tu devrais te grouiller, Iruka va faire la tronche.   
- Ha ! Heu... ouais t'as raison.   
  
Le renard disparu sur ces mots, laissant un Sasuke aux anges reprendre son chemin accompagné d'Ino et de Kiba gagatisant sur ce qu'ils avaient vu. Le brun soupira lorsque ses amis s'appuyèrent chacun sur son épaule avec des airs de conspirateurs.   
  
- Alors ? Tu vas lui dire demain ?   
- Lui dire quoi ?   
- Ben... que tu l'aimes pardi !!   
- Vous pouvez pas vous mêler de vos affaires ?   
- Nan c'est plus marrant quand c'est celles des autres !   
- J'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais le courage de faire ça n'empêche... et devant nous en plus ! awww !!   
- Ouais ben si j'avais su, j'l'aurais pas fait !   
- Menteur ! Ca t'a plu hein ?   
  
Sasuke ne répondit pas mais une expression rêveuse apparut sur son visage alors qu'il repensait à la douceur de la joue du blondinet, légèrement duveteuse, et des adorables rougeurs qui avaient suivi ce baiser. Deux fous rires le ramenèrent aussitôt à la réalité et il lança un regard noir à ses deux amis qui se calmèrent immédiatement.   
  
- Les Sasuke amoureux sont néfastes pour la santé mentale.   
- C'est bon ça suffit...   
  
Fort heureusement pour lui, ils arrivaient devant la grande bâtisse imposante où vivait auparavant le clan Uchiha. Le brun prit donc congé de ses amis qui repartirent en riant, se promettant de mettre tous les autres genins au courant dès le lendemain.   
  
Naruto était rentré dans l'appartement sans faire de bruit et avait presque couru se jeter dans son lit, ne parvenant pas encore à réaliser le geste du sharingan.   
Sa main passa sur sa joue alors que son regard se faisait vague... lorsque Sasuke l'avait embrassé, il s'était envolé dans un autre monde, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait. Seules subsistaient les lèvres du brun, d'une douceur ensorcelante, marquant sa joue d'un baiser tout ce qu'il y'avait de plus chaste, mais qui avait enflammé ses sens comme jamais.   
  
Il savait depuis longtemps que le brun ne le laissait pas indifférent... depuis l'histoire avec Haku en fait. Sasuke et lui étaient devenus de bons amis, toujours rivaux mais avec la haine en moins, ce qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, lui plaisait grandement.   
  
Naruto aimait beaucoup de choses chez le brun. Sa silhouette d'abord ; fine mais musclée, androgyne mais puissante malgré son apparente fragilité... Il en savait quelque chose pour l'avoir affronté en combat rapproché.   
Il y avait aussi son visage, celui d'un adolescent qui aurait trop vite grandi. Sasuke cachait des blessures sous son expression toujours neutre, mais visiblement pas assez bien puisque le blond les avait percées à jour. Les yeux d'encre du sharingan l'avaient toujours fasciné, et il ne se lassait jamais de caresser ses doux cheveux ébène lorsque son coéquipier le lui permettait.   
  
Mais plus que l'aspect physique, c'était son caractère qu'il appréciait. Hautain, froid, méprisant, insensible, il était cependant toujours prêt à les secourir, Sakura et lui. Ses démonstrations d'affections étaient si rares qu'elles valaient la peine d'être vécues pleinement comme ce sourire qu'il lui avait donné lors du cours...   
Le renard se mit à rire doucement lorsqu'il se remémora le baiser du jeune homme ; celui-ci était tout rouge, devenant soudainement encore plus adorable que d'ordinaire, et cette timidité révélée n'était pas pour arranger ses sentiments pour l'Uchiha.   
  
Quelque peu perdu cependant, il se promit d'en parler à Iruka le lendemain, avant d'aller rejoindre Sasuke. Le chuunin était comme un père pour lui et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses conseils.   
  
Sasuke réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire au blond quand ils se verraient. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il en était tombé amoureux mais n'était pas sûr à 100 que cela soit réciproque. Depuis l'histoire avec Zabuza et Haku, il avait essayé de se rapprocher de Naruto, s'ouvrant peu à peu à lui, et même aux autres. Il avait d'ailleurs découvert que ce n'était pas si déplaisant que cela et continuait d'améliorer ses relations avec les autres genins, appréciant leur compagnie, même si elle était parfois pesante, comme avec Kiba et Ino.   
  
Accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte, il réfléchissait encore lorsque un mouvement attira son attention et le fit se baisser rapidement. Le kunai se planta dans le mur en face et Sasuke se releva, sur ses gardes. Il attrapa l'arme sur laquelle était attaché un papier qu'il déplia et lu rapidement.   
  
_N'oublie pas que tu es l'héritier des Uchiha, tu te dois de faire perdurer le clan et non de batifoler avec ce garçon blond qui m'appartient._   
  
Le sharingan regarda longuement l'inscription, avant de la froisser d'un mouvement brusque et de la jeter dans la poubelle. Comme s'il allait se laisser impressionner par un simple bout de papier !! Il referma la fenêtre après s'être assuré de ne plus courir le moindre danger et se promit de réfléchir à tout cela le lendemain, à tête reposée.   
  
Naruto fut réveillé par le chant du coq et décida de mettre à profit sa matinée pour s'entraîner un peu avant de rejoindre Sasuke. Il se leva rapidement avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour y prendre son petit déjeuner.   
Iruka était déjà présent, encore dans les vapes et sirotant son café. Naruto, ne supportant plus de vivre seul, habitait à présent avec son tuteur et ne le regrettait pas un seul instant.   
  
- Ohayoo !   
- Ah bonjour Naruto... Tu peux crier moins fort s'il te plaît ?   
- Hai !   
  
Le blond s'installa et commença à dévorer les croissants sous le regard amusé du professeur qui commençait à sortir de sa torpeur.   
  
- Naruto, tu manges avec moi à Ichiraku ce midi ?   
  
Cette phrase eu pour effet d'allumer deux petites étincelles dans les prunelles azur du jeune garçon qui acquiesça vigoureusement, envoyant les miettes des viennoiseries un peu partout.   
Iruka se leva, prêt à partir pour donner son premier cours de la journée mais Naruto l'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, rougissant légèrement.   
  
- Heu... j'ai besoin d'un conseil pour quelque chose...   
- Et bien nous verrons ça tout à l'heure d'accord ?   
  
Le blond lui sourit grandement et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de se diriger vers la douche. Il en sortit rapidement, une serviette nouée autour de la taille quand on frappa à sa porte. Naruto étant ce qu'il est, il ne prit pas la peine de se couvrir plus et alla ouvrir en grand, accompagnant son geste d'un "bonjour" tonitruant.   
Deux secondes plus tard, il se prenait un coup de poing de la part de Sakura alors qu'Ino et Hinata était passées au rouge pivoine, gagnant une hémorragie nasale en prime, et que les garçons présents laissaient échapper quelques sifflements admiratifs.   
  
- Hé ben... on dirait pas comme ça mais l'est plutôt canon le blondinet !!   
  
Cette réplique de Kiba fit rougir Naruto qui s'empressa d'aller s'habiller plus décemment avant de les rejoindre.   
  
- On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez tous là ?   
- Ben on venait te chercher pour l'entraînement... les filles pensaient que tu t'étais pas réveillé...   
- Ok. Et les autres ?   
- Ils nous attendent. Tout le monde est là sauf Sasuke en fait...   
- Ben ? Pourquoi ?   
- Il a pas voulu venir... c'est bizarre c'est pas son genre...   
  
Ino fit un clin d'œil à Kiba qui lui répondit et Naruto le sentit soudain très très mal.   
  
- Il doit être en train de se faire beau pour son rendez-vous de cet après-midi !!   
- ...   
  
Sakura, Hinata et Neji qui accompagnaient les genins leurs lancèrent un regard intrigué tandis que Naruto baissait la tête en rougissant.   
Les adolescents arrivèrent enfin à l'aire d'entraînement où les attendaient les autres puis s'assirent tranquillement, Kiba prenant la parole.   
  
- Bon, les profs ont visiblement pas envie d'assumer leur rôle aujourd'hui donc autant qu'on s'exerce tous ensembles non ?   
  
La plupart hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord, mais Kiba ne pu continuer, Sakura le chopant par le col.   
  
- Explique-moi c'est quoi cette phrase qu'Ino a sortit tout à l'heure ??   
- Hé ? Mais j'en sais rien moi !!   
- Fais pas semblant Kiba, j'ai vu le clin d'œil que vous avez échangé !   
  
A ces mots, Shikamaru regarda Ino d'un air blessé tandis qu'elle essayait de s'expliquer.   
  
- Attends Shika c'est pas ce que tu crois !!   
- Je crois rien, je constate.   
- Et moi je veux des explications.   
  
Les genins restèrent coi en voyant Shino écarter Sakura de Kiba pour attraper celui-ci par son manteau.   
  
- Stoooooop !! Ca suffit le bordel !!   
  
La voix de Naruto calma tout le monde, personne ne se sentant capable de rivaliser niveau décibels avec le blond hystérique.   
  
- Pfuu merci. Bon Sakura je t'explique. Hier tu te souviens qu'on est repartit avec Sasuke et Naruto après t'avoir raccompagné jusque chez toi ?   
- Ouais.   
- Ben...   
  
Kiba s'autorisa un sourire railleur et Naruto se demanda soudain pourquoi il avait calmé le jeu.   
  
_Je suis coooooooooooon !!!!_   
  
- En fait, Sasuke, avant que Naruto ne rentre chez lui, l'a embrassé sur la joue.   
- ...   
- Vous auriez du voir ça, c'était trop chou !!   
  
Gros silence parmi l'auditoire, juste troublé par les ricanements de Kiba et Ino ainsi que le rire nerveux du blond, qui avait très très envie de se casser. Surtout en voyant les sourires moqueurs apparaître peu à peu sur les visages de ses amis.   
  
- C'est mignooooooooooooon !!!   
  
Tenten, en train de gagatiser.   
  
- J'aurais franchement du vous suivre.   
  
Sakura, dégoûtée d'avoir raté la scène.   
  
- C'est bon arrêtez, j'ai rien fait moi !!   
  
Naruto, désespéré de l'attitude puérile de ses amis.   
  
- Bon, on s'entraîne ?   
  
Neji, décidé à passer à des choses plus intéressantes.   
  
Le petit groupe finit donc par commencer les exercices, se répartissant parfois en équipes, parfois en deux contre deux, travaillant à combler les faiblesses de chacun.   
  
Quatre heures plus tard, les adolescents étaient épuisés et chacun partit de son côté pour déjeuner et prendre une bonne douche.   
Naruto se pressa de rejoindre Iruka qui était déjà attablé et prit un bol géant de ramens, rempli à ras bord de pâtes. Prenant garde à ne pas en renverser, il s'assit aux côtés de son sensei qui finissait distraitement son entrée.   
  
- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais Naruto !!   
- Ah désolé mais on a pas vu passer l'heure à cause de l'entraînement...   
- C'est pas grave va. Alors c'était quoi ce conseil que tu voulais me demander ?   
- Oh ça...   
  
Le blond inspira puis expira lentement, cherchant ses mots. Son audace du matin s'était peu à peu envolée mais il se décida finalement à parler sous les encouragements de son tuteur.   
  
- Et bien voila... heu...   
- Oui ?   
- En fait... je crois que je suis tombé amoureux...   
- Vraiment ? Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?   
  
Naruto soupira lourdement, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.   
  
- C'est pas une fille...   
  
Iruka se figea instantanément alors que son sourire radieux disparaissait de son visage.   
  
- C'est Sasuke... pour être plus précis.   
- ...   
  
Tant qu'à faire, autant lui déballer aussi le nom avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par d'autres.   
  
- Naruto...   
  
Celui-ci releva les yeux pour croiser le regard inquiet de son tuteur.   
  
- Ecoute... je pense que tu devrais laisser tomber. Ce qu'il te faudrait c'est une fille douce et gentille, un peu comme Hinata par exemple...   
- Mais...   
- Si tu sors avec un garçon, tu souffriras.   
- Tu parles de ton expérience personnelle Iruka ?   
  
Le brun sursauta en voyant Kakashi le toiser d'un air froid, puis s'avancer vers lui pour s'arrêter à deux centimètres de son visage.   
  
- Tu n'as pas l'intention de tout décider pour Naruto quand même ?   
  
Sa voix s'était faite plus grave et plus menaçante mais le chuunin lui tînt tête, un éclair furieux traversant ses yeux chocolat si doux ordinairement. La tension était palpable autour des deux hommes et les personnes présentes dans le restaurant les observaient d'un œil inquiet.   
La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un jeune homme brun, attirant l'attention des deux sensei sur lui tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le blond, encore choqué par la tournure des évènements.   
  
- Naruto ? Je suis passé chez toi mais comme il n'y avait personne, j'ai pensé que je te trouverais ici...   
- Désolé Sasuke, j'avais pas vu l'heure...   
- C'est rien.   
  
L'Uchiha se tourna alors vers Kakashi qui le fixait étrangement, comme s'il mourait d'envie de le frapper mais s'en empêchait de toutes ses forces.   
Il sortit un kunai de sa poche et le tendit à l'argenté, une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux noirs.   
  
- Je crois que ceci est à vous... Kakashi sensei.   
- ...   
  
Sur ces paroles, il prit Naruto par la main, ignorant superbement le regard courroucé d'Iruka et l'entraîna vers la sortie.   
Sasuke ne le lâcha que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez lui, et lui fit signe d'entrer, refermant la porte dès que le blond fut passé. Celui-ci le dévisagea, perplexe, avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon, son regard se fixant sur son ami en une question muette.   
  
Le sharingan finit par baisser les yeux avant de soupirer et de venir s'installer à son tour sur le sofa, s'appuyant à moitié contre Naruto qui le laissa faire.   
  
- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?   
- Je voulais te voir...   
- ... Sasuke.   
- Mmh ?   
- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Kakashi et Iruka sensei n'aiment pas nous voir ensemble ?   
  
Le brun se retourna et prit le visage de Naruto entre ses mains, le contemplant longuement.   
  
- Tu es sûr de vouloir connaître la vérité ?   
- ... Oui.   
- Et bien... pour résumer la situation... il n'y a pas que moi qui te cours après.   
  
Le renard ouvrit de grands yeux alors que Sasuke se blottissait contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou et s'imprégnant de son odeur.   
Il ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus... que le sharingan lui avoue implicitement ses sentiments lui avait fait un choc, d'autant plus que le sentir si près éveillait en lui un bien-être incommensurable. Mais les implications de la réponse le ramenèrent aussitôt à la réalité et il passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, une de ses mains relevant son visage pour le forcer à le regarder.   
  
- Explique maintenant...   
- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un petit remontant... c'est pas facile à dire.   
  
Souriant légèrement, Naruto approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'Uchiha qui ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un gémissement presque inaudible lorsque leurs bouches se touchèrent, découvrant chacune la saveur de l'autre. Le brun, en voulant plus, passa ses mains derrière la nuque du blond pour le forcer à garder le contact et ouvrir le passage. Cependant celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et s'écarta de celui qu'il aimait, un air mutin sur le visage.   
  
- Sasuke... raconte-moi et seulement après on pourra passer à des choses plus... intéressantes...   
- Bon d'accord...   
  
L'Uchiha regarda son petit ami, se demandant comment lui expliquer. Il décida finalement de tout lui déballer d'un coup, histoire de ne rien oublier et de calmer le jeu ensuite.   
  
- Tu te souviens du cours sur les étoiles ?   
- Ouais.   
- Lorsque Kurenai-san et Sakura se sont amusées à sous-entendre qu'on sortait ensemble...   
  
Naruto rougit mais acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.   
  
- Et bien ça n'a pas vraiment plu à Kakashi sensei, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est barré.   
- Je comprends pas. Il aime pas les homos ?   
  
Sasuke lui sourit gentiment avant de commencer à jouer avec ses cheveux.   
  
- Justement si. Il l'est lui aussi.   
- Ah ? C'est étonnant...   
- Pas tant que ça. J'ai appris qu'il était sorti avec Iruka sensei en écoutant une conversation entre Kurenai-san et Asuma-san... mais qu'ils avaient rompu par la suite. Et tu sais pourquoi ?   
- Pourquoi ?   
- Parce que Kakashi sensei est amoureux de toi.   
  
Le blond sursauta violemment sitôt ces paroles prononcées, peinant à y croire.   
  
- C'est impossible !!   
- Regarde.   
  
Le sharingan lui tendit le papier qu'il avait reçu, accompagné d'une photocopie.   
  
- Tu te souviens de ce truc ? C'était les renseignements pour l'épreuve de sélection qu'on a passé au tout début. J'ai comparé les deux écritures, elles sont identiques.   
- C'est complètement... fou...   
- Je sais.   
  
Sasuke reprit les feuilles qu'il rangea avant de remonter sur les genoux de Naruto, lequel était encore choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.   
  
- Mais... pourquoi Iruka sensei m'a t-il conseillé de ne pas sortir avec toi... ?   
- Peut-être qu'il t'en veut... après tout, il s'est fait larguer par ta faute en quelque sorte.   
- ...   
- Il s'inquiète aussi sans doute... je pense qu'il ne veut pas te voir vivre la même chose que lui.   
- Et toi ? Tu penses quoi de tout ça ?   
- En ce qui concerne Kakashi sensei, s'il t'approche de trop près ou me cherche des ennuis, je file direct chez l'Hokage pour lui remettre la menace qu'il m'a envoyé... Pour Iruka sensei, je peux comprendre qu'il s'inquiète mais pas qu'il te rende responsable de sa vie amoureuse...   
- Et ?   
- Et pour ce qui est de nous deux, maintenant que j'ai enfin réussi à t'avoir je te garde. A moins que tu y voies une objection ?   
- Pas la moindre...   
  
Le blond déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke avant de le regarder d'un air taquin.   
  
- Maintenant que tout est réglé, il me semble que tu m'avais "promis" quelque chose...   
- Effectivement...   
  
Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Naruto laissant le brun mener la danse, leurs langues s'entremêlant dans un ballet sensuel qui les emportait dans un tourbillon de plaisir, balayant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux et leur permettant de profiter sans honte de ce moment d'intimité.   
Naruto sentait les mains du sharingan s'aventurer de plus en plus loin sous son tee-shirt mais avant qu'elles ne puissent atteindre son pantalon, il les enleva, rompant le baiser par la même occasion et s'attirant un regard interrogateur de Sasuke.   
  
Cependant, une lueur de convoitise s'alluma aussitôt dans les yeux noirs de l'Uchiha quand le blond enleva son blouson et son tee-shirt pour se retrouver torse nu, offrant sa peau hâlée aux caresses de son petit ami.   
  
- C'est mieux comme ça, ne ?   
  
Le brun ne répondit pas, picorant ses lèvres avant de descendre dans son cou, le marquant de légers suçons comme preuves de son passage. Naruto le laissa encore continuer un peu, des soupirs s'échappant de sa bouche et ses mains glissant sur le dos pâle et dénudé par ses bons soins, avant de remonter son visage à sa hauteur et de lui sourire sadiquement. Sasuke n'eu pas le temps de réagir, le blond l'avait déjà soulevé dans ses bras musclés, se dirigeant à présent vers la chambre où il le déposa sur le lit. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, l'allongeant complètement sur le futon avant de se redresser, une expression perverse sur le visage.   
  
- Voila un domaine où tu ne pourras espérer me dominer Sasuke...   
- Je n'en ai pas l'intention... montre-moi plutôt ce que tu sais faire.   
- A tes ordres.   
  
Naruto acheva de déshabiller complètement son futur amant pour pouvoir le contempler à son aise, avant de commencer à le marquer comme sien, ses mains parcourant la peau pâle et douce, découvrant les points sensibles de l'Uchiha qui s'abandonna totalement lorsqu'il mordilla les grains de chair brune dressés par le plaisir des premières caresses. La langue insolente parcourut son corps de long en large, n'épargnant aucune parcelle de chair et Sasuke étouffa un cri quand sa bouche se referma sur son sexe tendu, entamant un long va et vient lancinant qui le mit au supplice.   
  
Le blond s'amusait de voir son amant réagir si vivement à ses attentions et il enleva brusquement le coussin que le sharingan avait prit pour étouffer ses cris, scellant ses lèvres aux siennes avant de redescendre taquiner le nombril, obtenant ainsi des petites plaintes étouffées qui le firent sourire.   
Une de ses mains s'égarait de plus en plus bas, s'arrêtant sur l'orifice brun pour le masser langoureusement, arrachant des gémissements étranglés au brun qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, et qui se transformèrent en cris de pur plaisir lorsque Naruto enfonça un doigt, puis deux, préparant Sasuke à le recevoir.   
  
Le renard le jugea finalement prêt et commença à le pénétrer lentement, grimaçant lorsqu'il l'entendit pousser un petit cri de douleur, pour finalement entrer entièrement en lui, se faisant violence pour ne pas le pilonner de suite.   
Le sharingan se détendit petit à petit et donna le premier coup de hanche pour encourager Naruto qui se refusait à le blesser en allant trop vite. Cependant, ses résolutions volèrent en éclats lorsqu'un plaisir écrasant prit possession de son corps et ses va et vient doux devinrent de plus en plus brusques au fur et à mesure que les cris de Sasuke augmentaient d'intensité.   
  
Les deux amants jouirent l'un après l'autre, le blond s'écroulant sur son petit ami qui l'entoura de ses bras, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de s'endormir aussitôt, épuisés par leurs efforts passés et repus, ne remarquant pas l'ombre qui les observait depuis la fenêtre s'en aller précipitamment.   
  
Kakashi courait à perdre haleine dans la forêt, encore choqué de ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait assisté à la discussion entre Naruto et Sasuke, puis regardé leurs ébats d'un air dégoûté, comprenant que jamais le petit blond ne lui appartiendrait.   
  
Arrivé devant la falaise, il s'accouda au rebord, enlevant son masque et fixant l'horizon. Peut-être que s'il avait été plus entreprenant... Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se tourna vers Iruka, un sourire triste jouant sur ses lèvres.   
  
- Finalement tu avais raison...   
- Il n'est pas trop tard...   
- Si c'est bien fini.   
- Je parle de nous deux.   
  
L'argenté se tourna vers le chuunin qui le regardait en souriant.   
  
- Je peux toujours t'accorder une seconde chance.   
- Tu es stupide Iruka...   
- Non, juste amoureux de toi.   
  
Kakashi le prit dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.   
  
- On peut toujours essayer...   
  
**Deux mois plus tard.**   
  
Les relations entre Kakashi et Sasuke s'étaient nettement améliorées, même si le brun restait parfois sceptique lorsque l'argenté lui disait qu'il avait renoncé à Naruto et il continuait de conserver la menace, prévoyant un coup foireux.   
  
La plupart des genins avaient bien pris la nouvelle, Sakura faisant juste un peu la gueule au début, puis se consolant avec Lee qui était aux anges. Dans la foulée, ils avaient appris que Shino était avec Kiba, lequel était aux petits soins pour son compagnon d'une jalousie maladive. Ino et Shikamaru avaient fini par arrêter de se cacher, ce qui était parfois pire qu'avant, quand aux autres, ils restaient pour le moment célibataires bien que certaines rumeurs couraient sur Neji ou Hinata, qui les démentaient presque aussitôt.   
  
Finalement, ils se retrouvaient tous aujourd'hui pour célébrer le mariage de Kurenai et Asuma, qui attendaient également un heureux évènement. Tous furent conviés à la cérémonie qui se déroula sans trop d'encombres malgré le stress évident du marié et la grossesse nerveuse de sa future femme.   
  
Au moment de lancer le bouquet, toutes les filles devinrent hystériques, prête à sortir leur kunai juste pour l'attraper. Cependant, Kurenai l'envoya un peu trop loin et il atterrit directement dans les bras de Naruto qui s'éclipsait discrètement avec son petit ami, lequel lui fit un grand sourire avant de le faire monter sur l'estrade des mariés, prenant toutes les personnes présentes à témoin tandis qu'il s'agenouillait devant lui, présentant une alliance en or blanc ornée d'un diamant.   
  
- Naruto veux-tu m'épouser ?   
  
Le blond lui fit un sourire radieux, s'accrochant à son cou pour l'embrasser longuement donnant par ce geste sa réponse.   
  
**Fiiiiin !!  
  
Wala j'espère que ça vous a plu, elle n'a pas été simple à écrire comme fic... XD   
Voui je sais le titre est pas super mais j'arrive pô à trouver mieux (moi et les titres ça fé beaucoup beaucoup)   
  
Rajout de note : C'est niaiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!**


End file.
